A configuration of magnetic random access memory (MRAM) has a data storage unit that uses a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element that exhibits a tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) effect. Such a configuration is drawing attention as a high-speed/large-capacity nonvolatile memory device. Also, there is a configuration in which the direction of the magnetization of the MTJ element is changed by applying a voltage. Stable operations are desirable for such a nonvolatile memory device.